Byousoku 5 Centimeter
by Takkaori
Summary: Kuroko grandit de vingt centimètres. Pour ses coéquipiers, Riko et son pronostic, surtout pour Kagami qui était aussi son petit-ami, c'est une immense surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **J'avais envie d'écrire sur un Kuroko qui devient plus grand, et traiter avec ça le thème du changement, plus largement de l'évolution. Je ne sais pas si le concept est original, mais je n'ai jamais vu ça en français, sauf erreur de ma part, en anglais non plus (bien que là j'imagine que ça a dû être fait), et j'avais envie de l'exploiter. Concrètement, la fic se passe quand ils sont en deuxième année, et en été parce que ce sont les seules vacances longues qu'ont les japonais. (D'ailleurs j'ai fait des recherches pour les dates, histoire que ça fasse réaliste, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de précis, les différents sites où je cherchais les informations se contredisaient entre eux, donc j'ai fait un choix) Aussi, le texte soulève le problème lui-même, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de grandir autant en un laps de temps si court, d'où le titre, qui signifie "5 centimètres par secondes" (inspiré par un J-Film que je n'ai pas vu, en fait XD), pour souligner l'ironie de la situation.  
**

 **A la base, je comptais en faire un OS, mais comme j'ai essayé un mode de narration un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, je me suis dit que ça se prêtait au découpage en chapitres. Il y en aura au moins un deuxième, c'est sûr, un troisième, forte probabilité, et peut-être un quatrième, mais ça n'ira pas au delà.**

 **Cette première partie est un peu fluffy, sans prise de tête, elle introduit le sujet.**

 **T pour quelques allusions sexuelles et du langage fleuri.**

 **KNB ne m'appartient pas, mais ça coule de source.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je dois partir chez une de mes tantes le long des vacances d'été. Je ne pourrais pas participer au programme d'entraînement, désolé, Aida-san. »

La coach de Seirin grimaça. Comme l'été dernier, elle jugeait qu'un entraînement suivi pendant les vacances ne ferait pas de mal à ses joueurs. Ils auraient toujours une semaine de répit pour réviser ou se la couler douce, mais quatre semaines complètes ? Parfaitement hors de question. C'était avec cet argument qu'elle avait proposé l'idée. Ajouter à cela le fait que, bien sûr, ils participeraient de nouveau à la Winter Cup et étaient en attente des résultats de l'InterHigh. Ils devaient se maintenir à niveau en travaillant leurs améliorations. Leur victoire postérieure ne justifiait aucun laissé aller. Elle insistait là-dessus. Quand bien même ce mois dont ils disposaient était donc habituellement réservé aux sorties scolaires ou en club avant d'être de vraie vacances, la Golden Week ainsi que les jours fériés étaient là pour le relâchement, elles n'étaient pas obligatoires. Avant d'être des joueurs, ses garçons restaient avant tout des lycéens avec une vie. Kuroko n'avait pas été le seul à se signaler comme absent.

Izuki partait en campagne pour honorer un congé exceptionnel de son père, et il ne pouvait s'y dérober. Kiyoshi devait s'occuper de sa grand-mère, qui s'était cassé le fémur en faisant une chute sur le carrelage de leur cuisine. Les parents de Kawahara estimaient qu'il était temps que leur fils travaille, ce pourquoi il avait décroché un petit job, avec des horaires assez souples ne coïncidant bien évidemment pas avec un voyage, pour la totalité des vacances.

Elle se serait presque attendue à ce que Kagami déclare se rendre aux États-Unis, mais heureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Avec quatre joueurs en moins, ils pouvaient toujours partir au camp. Leur absence l'enquiquinait tout de même assez, pour être tout à fait honnête. D'autant qu'elle appréhendait que la liste s'agrandisse, que les petits nouveaux se sentent inspirés par leurs aînés, sachant qu'il restait encore deux semaines avant ces fameuses vacances. Oh, à tort, du moins elle l'espérait, un vent de désistement aurait été une sacrée mauvaise blague. Ce serait passablement compliqué de faire quelque chose de concret pour le travail d'équipe avec un sous-effectif. Son ventre pesait déjà du sentiment d'angoisse, le stress lui faisant se mordre furieusement le pouce. Elle se reprit tant bien que mal, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, affectant une mime complaisante. Elle n'était pas une furie, quand bien même son sadisme était un proche ami de la tyrannie.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Kuroko-kun. N'oublie pas de t'entraîner. Je t'enverrais par e-mail quelques exercices de pratique à faire tous les jours. Et tu les feras, d'accord ? »

Derrière l'aimable jeune fille, une entraîneuse rigide se jouait impérative. Le garçon n'acquiesça pas, mais répondit sans sourciller.

« Aucun problème, je ne négligerai pas le basket. »

En s'inclinant respectueusement, Kuroko disparut. Riko eut un soupir. Avec les changements entourant le bleu, ça aurait franchement été bien, voire primordial, de l'avoir entre les mains pour contrôler son évolution. Surtout que ses pronostics le concernant avaient récemment changés, et que, diantre, ces changements étaient stupéfiants. Au point qu'elle remettait en cause ses capacités de jugement. Enfin, comment elle avait-elle pu passer à côté ça ! Plutôt, comment Kuroko avait pu dissimuler un tel potentiel derrière sa transparence ?! C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux par de grosses poignées. Elle émit un 'argh !' très élégant en s'effondrant contre le petit bureau bancal où elle était assise dans le local attenant au terrain de basket du gymnase, ses brouillons des futurs entraînements gribouillés à la hâte remplis de traits barrés à la barbare et de symboles illisibles.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour _ça_.

Leur joueur fantôme allait voir son potentiel physique grandir. Deux petits centimètres s'ajoutaient déjà à son compteur, et ils venaient accompagnés, les bougres.

* * *

À l'aube du 27 juillet, les étudiants se levèrent sur la pensée que son couché de soleil signerait l'officiel début des vacances scolaires. La journée se passa lentement et rapidement à la fois, comme toujours lors de ces dates exceptionnelles. La dernière heure de cours sonna, une tête rouge et une bleue marchant côte à côte, les rayons perfides de l'astre nullement mieux intentionné cuisant leurs épaules. Kagami soupira. Les étés japonais étaient toujours très chauds, c'en était presque insupportable. Dieu savait que ceux des américains aussi. Il se demandait de temps à autre s'il y avait un foutu pays dans cette foutue planète où se réfugier, avec une température agréable, non étouffante comme ce salopard d'air condensé se révélait être. La chaleur oppressait leur corps, comme la soif pesait sur leur gorge, et comme un léger déchirement opprimait leurs poitrines. Oh, le fait qu'il n'y ait plus cours n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Comme tout le monde, ils étaient heureux d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de grappiller des heures de sommeil supplémentaires, ainsi que d'avoir plus de temps pour s'occuper. Ils ne dérogeaient pas à cet engouement général pour l'oisiveté, quand bien même ils ne décrocheraient pas entièrement des études, et surtout du basket.

Les vacances étaient rares, surtout si longues, donc ça leur faisait du bien.

Le problème était le suivant : pour l'une des très rares fois où cela s'était produit, bien heureusement à leurs humbles avis, ils seraient séparés. Une cause un peu stupide qui plombait néanmoins leur moral d'adolescents aux cœurs emmêlés. A seize ans, dix-sept pour Kuroko, on était idiot, en étant amoureux. Marcher dans un lieu public leur imposant un minimum de décence, ils ne se tenaient pas la main. Ils avançaient assez près pour qu'elles se frôlent, de manière machinale, en apparence accidentelle. Pour sa part, Kagami faisait peut-être un peu exprès d'étendre les phalanges. Kuroko semblait répondre, ses doigts tressautant en direction des siens, se rétractant aussitôt. Ils finirent par se sourire arrivés à un coin de rue. Celui où ils devaient bifurquer chacun de leur côté. Le rouge eut du mal à retenir son soupir. Partir près de la plage comme l'été dernier avec l'équipe, c'était cool, ils allaient jouer au basket, ça serait drôle et utile. Mais sans Kuroko, merde, ça ne serait pas pareil.

Évidemment, il avait sa fierté. Il ne déballerait pas tout ça de but en blanc, il ne déballerait pas tout court. Il était un homme digne de ce nom qui devait donner l'air de résister à l'absence de son petit-ami, puisse sa poitrine l'élancer à cette idée. En outre, il se contenta d'un simple et composé :

« Grandis pas trop. »

Cette blague perdurait depuis que Kuroko avait commencé à gagner en taille. Il faisait à présent la même taille qu'Akashi, qui n'avait pas eu l'air ravi lors de leur dernière entrevue étant donné qu'il ne grandissait plus, et avait aussi vu sa carrure se renforcer. De peu, mais ses muscles étaient devenus plus saillants, ses épaules plus carrées, son buste plus large. Kagami avait écrasé sa main sur le crâne de Kuroko, aplatissant ses cheveux. Celui-ci grimaça, un inaudible son amusé franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. La main s'était retirée, puis le rouge s'était gratté l'arête du nez avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il se mordit la joue ; ses sentiments l'écrasaient, il leur cédait. Un peu.

« Tetsuya…Tu vas me manquer. »

Un peu étonné de la confrontation directe, Kuroko avait senti son visage chauffer. À peine.

« Toi aussi, Taïga-kun. »

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils s'entraînèrent dans une petite ruelle ombragée, délaissée entre deux murs. Le baiser avait eu lieu. Doux, insistant, profond, long. Ils s'étaient reculés, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre cette fois-ci, le souffle court et le cœur en émoi.

« T'as pas une petite heure à tuer chez moi ? demanda Kagami avec espoir.

—Mes parents vont se fâcher si je rentre tard. J'ai des affaires à préparer, je n'ai pas eu la foi de le faire hier, je dois me coucher tôt et faire mes devoirs. »

Le rouge se sentit idiotement offensé que son petit-ami refuse de lui accorder un peu de temps. C'était puéril, il le savait bien, Kuroko le faisait sans aucun doute à contre cœur. Se mordant la lèvre, il raffermit sa prise sur la nuque du plus petit, se pencha un peu, approchant leurs visages, menton frottant contre le front blanc.

« Rien qu'une heure, ça sera pas tard. Steuplais… »

Le soupir de Kuroko offrit un courant d'air agréable à son torse par l'ouverture de sa chemise. La chaleur finissait par appesantir leurs corps et aucun vent ne soufflait, même à l'ombre. Ils auraient pu rester si proche dans ce silence cogitant, mais le rouge sentit la bretelle de son sac glisser. En rien de temps, la besace se retrouva pendue à son coude. Grommelant, il fit un pas en arrière, remontant la lanière sur son épaule. Le bleu le fixait, exempt d'expression.

« Ça m'énerve de ne jamais pouvoir te dire non. »

Il eut alors une ébauche de sourire et Kagami, lui, un fin rictus satisfait. Une sensation bienheureuse flotta dans le haut de son corps. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Dans un brusque acquis de conscience, il se sentit obligé de rétorquer :

« Bon si t'as vraiment pas le temps, c'est pas grave. »

Kuroko secoua la tête. Il s'avança, entoura le torse de Kagami de ses bras pour y apposer la tête.

« Je veux aussi passer cette heure avec toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, pour la deuxième fois. Ils reprirent tranquillement leur route jusqu'à chez Kagami, l'air de rien, où ils eurent tout le loisir d'occuper leurs derniers instants d'intimité…Enfin, ils en avaient le projet, mais la mère de Kuroko appela, le bleu décrochant son téléphone en balbutiant (une sorte de marmonnement confus, difficilement audible et un raclement de gorge), plus rouge que les cheveux de Kagami. Ce qui amusa considérablement ce dernier. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient rien commencé –ils étaient allongés sur le lit, encore habillés – ou peut-être pas, selon le point de vue. En effet, voir Kuroko perdre le contrôle était tellement rare que le dunkeur appréciait ça. Oh, ça ne dura pas, son petit-ami se recomposa bien vite une façade neutre et une voix atone, promettant à sa génitrice qu'il travaillerait directement en rentrant et qu'il participerait même aux corvées ménagères du soir. À l'oreille experte, l'intonation de sa voix était blasée, Kagami devina qu'il était irrité du probable savon qu'il recevait de l'autre côté du fil.

Il faillit en rire mais se contint, ça aurait été inapproprié, après tout, c'était à cause de ses caprices que cela se produisait. Finalement, son petit-ami avait des réactions d'adolescent normal. Enfin, il ne trouvait plus Kuroko particulièrement bizarre à force de le côtoyer, en dehors de son manque de présence et de sa neutralité, mais justement, c'était tellement exacerbé chez lui que ça le choquait encore parfois. Le joueur fantôme raccrocha. Il clôt ses paupières un bref instant, comme soulagé.

« J'ai la permission de rester. »

Kagami acquiesça, rasséréné, mais ne rebondit pas là-dessus.

« J'adore vraiment quand tu es gêné.

—Si tu te taisais, Taïga-kun ?

—J'ai pas envie.»

Kuroko donna un coup de poing éclair sur le bras de son amant. Surprise passée, ce dernier le lui rendit. Ça restait un jeu gentillet, il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse. Le bleu tomba néanmoins sur le dos, la tête sur l'oreiller, une portion de ses courts cheveux bleus recouvrant la taie noire. Tout en contraste. C'était la position adéquate, décida Kagami. Se couchant au-dessus de lui, le rouge se vanta, énonçant l'évidence :

« J'ai plus de force que toi.

—Voyez-vous ça. »

Ironie quand tu nous tiens. Bien sûr, le bleu n'insinuait nullement le contraire. Comme l'heure tournait vite, ils ne tergiversèrent pas davantage. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus et s'unirent, pour finir par se câliner mollement entre les draps, les doigts de Kagami rasant l'épaule d'un Kuroko confortablement allongé sur son torse. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots superflus. Pourtant, le dunkeur ressentit le besoin de briser cet accord tacite de silence.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes. »

Kuroko comprit immédiatement où portait l'allusion.

« Je ne pars pas à la guerre, tu sais. »

La tête du bleu bougea, de sorte à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Kagami détourna brièvement le regard, encoléré. Il devait l'avouer, il se faisait lui-même l'effet d'être un gros lourd-dingue enfermé dans une bulle de romantisme, en overdose de petits cœurs dégueulasses à vomir. Mais toujours, quatre semaines sans Kuroko, qui était tout le temps avec lui… Il pouvait les tenir et allait le faire, ce n'était pas comme si le choix lui était laissé. Seulement, la perspective ne lui plaisait pas, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le sentiment.

« Te fous pas de moi.

—Tu es susceptible.

—Et alors ? »

Il croisa les bras. Kuroko l'embrassa au milieu du torse, juste sous ses membres.

« Je ne me rends pas encore bien compte du fait que je vais partir. Ça sera sans doute plus dur pour moi que pour toi. »

Kagami fronça les sourcils devant son air mélancolique.

« Pourquoi ?

—Tu seras avec les autres et Aida-san, pendant que je serais tout seul.

—Ouais, mais toi tu seras pas là. »

Et voilà, il l'avait dit. La tête bleue se frotta pendant que son corps s'étira. Un léger frisson le traversa au contact de leur nudité respective. Un petit sourire orna les lèvres fines.

« Content de savoir que je te suis indispensable.

—Tetsuya, ta gueule. »

Il tempêtait vite, mais le rouge ne s'énerva pas réellement pour autant. Il échoua sa main dans les cheveux bleus et elle s'y perdit quelques minutes. D'un commun accord, ils se rhabillèrent à regret. Kuroko ne devait pas s'attarder. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, le joueur fantôme n'eut pas la force de partir sans une longue étreinte dont il fut l'initiateur, surprenant Kagami qui retenait la cloison d'un pouce hésitant, cloitré dans ses tentatives d'avoir l'air détaché.

« On s'appelle. »

Ils avaient parlé d'une même voix. Kuroko garda une expression sereine pendant que Kagami se sentit embarrassé. Un très rapide baiser volé et la demeure du dunkeur fut close.

* * *

Il y eut ce moment précis, la rentrée du 26 août. Après le bon mois de vacances dont avaient bénéficié les jeunes japonais, la reprise ne fut pas des plus aisées pour tout le monde, quand bien même la plus part des gens n'avaient pas profité de la pause pour se laisser aller, bon grès malgré –la chaleur suscitait des envies d'inaction, c'était bien connu. Au lycée Seirin, dans la classe B des deuxième années, quatre garçons discutaient ensemble, essuyant quelques bâillements. Le professeur les avait convoqué une demi-heure plutôt pour une mise au point, et ils étaient bien évidemment venu en classe à l'avance. Il n'était pas encore arrivé et tous les élèves n'étaient pas entrés dans la salle, aussi pouvaient-ils bafouer le placement. Le plus grand s'était assis à sa place, et les autres aux bureaux autour, en prenant soin de laisser celui de fin de rangée libre pour leur ami inhabituellement retardataire par rapport à eux.

« Ta dernière semaine de vacances, Kagami ? »

Furihata demanda avec enthousiasme, rencontrant le regard blasé du rouge qui avisa ses trois camarades.

« Mouais, ça peut aller. Et vous ?

—Tranquille. »

Ils répondirent d'une même voix. Sur un nouveau bâillement, Kagami eut un léger rire, et s'adressa directement à Furihata qui sembla peiner à comprendre le pourquoi du comment en premier lieu.

« Je me rappelle encore de sur la plage.

—On avait dit qu'on en parlait pu ! »

Le châtain rougissait. Kagami haussa les sourcils de manière appuyée, tout en opinant.

« On en parle pu, mais je m'en rappelle.

—Il s'est passé quoi ? »

L'insinuation piquait naturellement la curiosité de Kawahara et Fukuda. En triturant sa manche, Furihata regarda ses chaussures solidement appuyées contre le sol, résigné à se mettre à table.

« En fait, un soir où on est parti courir ensemble, une vague m'a emporté. Je suis tombé et quand elle s'est retirée y avait un crabe à deux centimètres de mon nez, ça m'a fait flippé et j'ai, pour ainsi dire, crier comme une fillette.

—Comme une putain de gonzesse, oui, c'était tellement énorme. »

Kagami souriait en se remémorant le souvenir et, en dépit de sa gêne, Furihata finit par rire, les deux autres regrettant de ne pas avoir été présents au moment des faits, l'un n'étant pas là, et l'autre ayant préféré se reposer après la dure journée d'entraînement plus que bien rigoureux de leur coach bien aimée…ou pas tellement après les mauvais traitements qu'ils avaient subis. Le rouge cessa de sourire pour râler de sa voix bourrue.

« Bon il est où Kuroko ? Le cours va commencer.

—Je suis juste derrière. Bonjour à vous. »

Kagami sursauta. Quoique "sauta au plafond" aurait été plus exact. Les trois garçons rirent, parce que son expression figée du mec qui se prend une bassine d'eau froide dans le dos avait été tellement ridicule qu'il y avait de quoi. Un sentiment d'irritation grimpa en lui – il détestait être surpris par Kuroko, et cet abruti aurait pu se manifester quand il était arrivé. Il n'allait d'ailleurs pas se gêner pour le lui dire. Il ne remarqua pas les visages choqués de ses compères en premier lieu.

« Toujours aussi discret. Tu peux pas dire quand t'es là au lieu d'atten…C'est quoi c'te merde ?!

—Kuroko-kun !

—Kuroko !

—Putain !

—Ravi de vous voir également.»

Le rouge fut le détonateur, ils avaient tous explosé en chaîne.

Kagami sentit son esprit se geler. Il y avait un problème. Et pas des moindres. Alors, d'accord, ça lui faisait plaisir de revoir son petit-ami. Ils avaient bien échangés quelques appels et conversations par messagerie instantanée lors des vacances, non, ils ne s'en étaient franchement pas privés. Il jugeait ces événements forts heureux, car s'il s'était débrouillé pour ne plus se conduire de manière aussi tarte que la veille du départ de son ombre, son absence s'était en effet ressenti comme un vide. La rentrée l'avait même réjoui, pour cette simple raison, lui qui était un grand paresseux – sauf quand ça concernait le basket, là, il aurait soulevé des montagnes sans aucune mollesse. Non, ce n'était pas être idiot, ça s'appelait être passionné, il y avait une nuance. Parfois faible, certes. Toujours est-il que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Kuroko.

Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas le Kuroko qu'il voyait tous les jours auparavant.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus et à la peau pâle assis derrière lui faisait pratiquement sa taille. Alors, ouais, Kuroko avait commencé à grandir avant les vacances. Mais sans déconner ?! C'était une blague, un rêve, une parodie de son esprit. Bientôt, il apprendrait que Kuroko n'était même pas Kuroko, mais un extraterrestre qui avait foiré son déguisement de Kuroko. Seulement il savait bien qu'il ne rêvait pas. Merde, ce n'était pas possible de grandir autant en si peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ?!

« Putain, mec, t'as bouffé quoi ? »

La question s'imposait, elle était foutrement de circonstance. Un petit son amusé sortit de la bouche du bleu.

« Rien de mauvais, rassure-toi, Kagami-kun. »

Le rouge restait estomaqué. Furihata se racla la gorge et déclara avec circonspection :

« C'est hyper surprenant, que tu aies grandi à ce point. »

Kuroko acquiesça.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait non plus, mais c'est arrivé.

—Ouais ben c'est trop bizarre. »

Kagami se retourna sur cette phrase. Les élèves déferlaient depuis les portes, aussi chacun regagna sa place et le silence fut quand l'enseignant entra une poignée de secondes après. Kuroko suivit le cours avec attention, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir piqué par la réaction de Kagami. Il réagissait comme d'habitude, en un sens, et son inquiétude était peut-être due au fait qu'il était aujourd'hui très loin de l'amoureux transi qu'il était avant leur séparation. Chose qui l'avait incontestablement attendri, malgré le comique de son comportement, son amant était fier et s'abaissait rarement à laisser transparaître son côté sentimental. Quand il fut l'heure de l'intercours, le bleu décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre. Il avait lu tous ceux qu'il avait achetés récemment et désirait un peu de renouveau dans son divertissement, quand bien même relire un bon roman ne le gênait jamais. En sortant, sa nouvelle acquisition en terme de contenu ludique rangée dans sa besace, le couloir était désert à l'exception de Kagami.

« Oh, Taïga-kun, tu étais là. »

Il n'y avait personne, aussi Kuroko s'autorisait à relâcher la formalité. Le dunkeur eut un sourire en coin.

« Ouais, je me doutais que tu serais ici. Pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui me surprends. »

Kuroko s'approcha, se plaçant à ses côtés, adossé au mur. Il y eut un petit silence avant que Kagami ne le crève.

« Pas que ça me gêne, mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, en fait ?

—Je ne savais pas comment le dire. J'aurais dû t'envoyer un message disant 'Taïga-kun, j'ai grandi' ? »

Le susnommé sourcilla.

« Ben j'vois pas où est le problème.

—Je ne vois pas ça comme un problème. Je savais que tu t'en rendrais compte en me voyant, je ne jugeais pas nécessaire d'en parler.

—Ouais, c'est sûr que je m'en suis rendu compte, ça m'a carrément sauté à la gueule. »

Kagami ébouriffa les cheveux de Kuroko en ricanant, et reprit de manière anodine :

« À part ça, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

—C'était calme, j'ai beaucoup lu et je me suis entrainé seul. Et toi ?

—Le camp était sympa. Après, j'aurais dû aller voir mes parents aux States, mais ils m'ont rappelé que mon bulletin était trop pourri pour que je voyage, ils ont voulu que je reste au lycée pour réviser. » Avec un regard amer, il ajouta : « Et me sortir les doigts du cul, comme dirait mon père. » Un soupir ponctua la phrase. « J'ai passé la dernière semaine dans cette putain de bibliothèque avec ces connards de bouquins partout.

—Taïga-kun et bibliothèque dans une même phrase…C'est une antithèse. »

Kuroko garda son sérieux, malgré sa boutade. Il comprenait tout à fait que Kagami déplorait ce changement de programme. Après tout, ne jamais voir ses parents en étant adolescent était une épreuve morale. Il pouvait facilement reconnaître le sentiment du rouge, avec ses parents voyageurs, il l'éprouvait également. Sa grand-mère était là, ce qui l'empêchait de se sentir seul. Quoiqu'il en soit, distraire son petit-ami de l'apitoiement lui apparaissait comme la bonne réaction. Ils auraient bien le temps d'en reparler s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

« Très drôle. C'était horrible, je voulais me taper la tête contre tous les murs de chez moi jusqu'ici en faisant le trajet.

—Tu es d'une fainéantise exubérante.

—En japonais standard, tu me dis que j'en branle pas une, enfoiré. »

Kagami traduisit avec veine battante sur le front, physiquement exaspéré. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kuroko, qu'il réprima en moue réprobatrice.

« Je dis ça poliment, au moins.

—Pff, p'tit con. »

Kagami lui donna une pichenette plutôt violente avant de détourner le regard, faussement encoléré. Kuroko se frotta le front, bien qu'il n'ait émis aucun son manifeste de douleur.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Taïga-kun est fainéant.»

Il rit pendant que la veine explosa sur le front du rouge, qui entreprit de lui coincer la tête sous son aisselle pour mélanger ses cheveux. Étant donné leur écart de taille presque absent maintenant, être si brutalement baissé fut douloureux pour le bleu. Alors que Kuroko protesta de sa douceur monocorde 'Arrête ça, on doit retourner en classe, tu me décoiffes' et que Kagami semblait mu par le plaisir de le tourmenter, il réalisa qu'il avait été idiot de penser que sa taille posait problème, presque comme s'il lui plaisait moins –la crainte passée, il se résignait à l'avouer, c'était effectivement l'imbécilité qui avait traversé son esprit, mais ils n'étaient pas des enfants. Bien sûr, le changement déroutait, lui en premier, et il pouvait comprendre que le rouge aurait voulu être averti. Il n'y avait cependant pas de quoi en faire une maladie, puisqu'après tout, il restait la même personne. Ce n'était qu'un bouleversement d'ordre physique. Des choses seraient chamboulées, certainement, mais le bilan ne se ressentait pas négatif.

Il était déjà plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami et amant.

* * *

 **Petit point pour ceux que ça pourrait surprendre, les établissements scolaires japonais restent bel et bien ouverts pendant les vacances, aussi pas mal d'élèves y restent pour réviser.**

 **J'espère que ce début vous aura donné envie de lire la suite :). Et je l'avais précisé dans la note d'en haut, mais ce premier chapitre est pas mal fluffy, bon concrètement je ne pense pas que ça soit une catastrophe (du moins je l'espère sincèrement XD), mais ça me fait toujours bizarre de poster ce genre de chose X).  
**

 **En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, j'avoue que je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer à promettre une date précise, mais soyez sûr que la suite viendra !**

 **Reviews ^^ ?**

 **Merci d'être arrivé jusque là !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !  
**

 **Après dix mois, voilà la suite...J'ai été très occupée et je me suis concentrée sur d'autres projets, ayant laissé celui-là de côté, je suis désolée pour les lecteurs qui attendaient depuis tout ce temps et je remercie tous ceux qui ont follow ou fav !**

 **Finalement, cette histoire se conclura en trois chapitres. Le suivant est donc le dernier !**

 **Sinon, le premier chapitre mentionne que Seirin a des nouveaux joueurs, ce que je trouvais logique vu que Kagami et Kuroko sont en deuxième année, et j'ai donc inventé deux OCS dans ce chapitre, même s'ils n'interviennent pas directement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines depuis la reprise des cours.

Les premiers effets se ressentaient de manière quelque peu pathétique chez Kuroko. En un mot : maladresse. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps devenu trop grand, il tombait souvent, se cognait, et vacillait imperceptiblement lors d'efforts trop intenses, ou de grands gestes involontaires. Si au début, Kuroko en riait volontiers et essayait de faire de son mieux pour se contrôler, le fait que ce ne soit pas si évident et cette récurrence finissait par l'agacer. Kagami l'avait bien remarqué, il le taquinait à ce sujet assez souvent et s'était plus ou moins arrêté depuis une réponse plus froide que nécessaire du joueur fantôme. Le bleu n'avait vraiment pas pu s'empêcher de prendre la remarque à cœur. Lui qui avait toujours joui d'un self-control inné, était même devenu imbattable dans ce domaine, se trouvait lésé par sa propre gaucherie. Oh, c'était à prévoir, et il se doutait qu'il arriverait à s'en accommoder en travaillant sur lui-même. Se faire remarquer pour des pitreries n'était cependant pas ce qu'il escomptait.

Le pire, c'était au basket. Il peinait de plus en plus à suivre les entraînements à cause de ses pertes d'équilibres et des gros efforts musculaires qu'ils demandaient. Il s'en était déjà aperçu lors des entraînements solitaires qu'il effectuait durant ses vacances, mais il ne se doutait pas que son niveau avait chuté à ce point... En grandissant si vite, son corps n'avait pas suivi, et il lui faudrait se remplumer, car il flottait quasiment dans les vêtements qu'il avait acheté à sa nouvelle taille. Riko lui avait imposé un programme spécial afin qu'il puisse se renforcer, ainsi qu'un indicateur de ce qu'il devait manger histoire de réguler son poids sans s'engraisser pour autant. Cette poussée de croissance pour le moins inattendue et déroutante avait sévèrement perturbé son métabolisme et ses habitudes quotidiennes. Si, toujours, Kuroko restait positif en sachant que ce n'était que temporaire, qu'il finirait par tirer son épingle du jeu, il était inquiet pour la suite. Pour quand il serait habitué. Il serait plus grand, plus fort, un joueur comme les autres, enfin de compte. Il avait déjà failli perdre son statut d'ombre lors du match entre Rakuzan et Seirin.

Il avait peur que ça recommence.

Kagami n'était pas particulièrement inquiet à ce sujet, au contraire, il l'encourageait à s'entraîner pour dépasser ses propres limites, et en dépit de ses petites taquineries, Kuroko aimait savoir qu'il le soutenait. Cela dit, il n'avait pas parlé de ses craintes en profondeur, parce qu'il attendait encore de voir comment il allait s'adapter.

Le choix lui appartenait de transformer ce changement en aubaine ou en inconvénient.

* * *

Kuroko n'était pas tellement dans le délire « tu ne me touches plus, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne m'aimes plus ? » pathétique et mièvre à souhait, mais le fait était que tous les facteurs étaient réunis pour qu'il se pose des questions. Une autre semaine s'était passée, et il s'en était aperçu. Kagami était moins démonstratif lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il ne sentait plus son regard trainer sur son postérieur aux vestiaires, leurs contacts physiques étaient réduits. Concrètement, l'absence de contacts se justifiait parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas forcément l'occasion, et qu'en tant que couple d'hommes, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'embrasser ou se câliner aussi facilement que si l'un d'eux était une fille. Même pour les couples hétéros, les échanges amoureux devaient être discrets. C'était idiot, ce pourquoi pour une fois, Kuroko décidait de ne pas être direct car il avait sa fierté, et il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de se comporter comme une fillette. Il savait que ces pensées stupides étaient dues aux changements qui le perturbaient, son propre corps qui le perturbait, alors il les chassait, même si elles se faisaient persistantes et qu'il en était irrité en son for intérieur, lui toujours si calme et prompt à relativiser.

Ou du moins, la plus part du temps. Kuroko se connaissait, il savait la différence entre son apparence extérieure et son intérieur. Ses émotions sensibles le rendaient parfois impulsif, et sans qu'il soit leur esclave puisqu'il se gérait à la quasi perfection, il pouvait facilement être travaillé par une chose insignifiante qui retombait pourtant sur son cœur comme un soufflet.

Inutile de dire que s'il se reconnaissait un défaut, c'était bien celui-là.

Le fait était peut-être simple à résumer. Kuroko lui-même préférait son ancien physique. Sa taille relativement moyenne lui convenait. Bien que dans le milieu du basket, il put être considéré comme petit, il n'était pas pour autant minuscule et se débrouillait pour jouer. Ses amis et coéquipiers le dépassaient peut-être tous en taille, quoiqu'une nouvelle recrue de cette année était un garçon plus petit que son ancienne taille, mais il ne ressemblait pas à un enfant pour autant en comparaison, il ne fallait vraiment pas exagérer. Il avait gagné un avantage que tous joueurs comme lui auraient souhaité avoir comme par magie, mais il le handicapait plus qu'autre chose pour le moment. Au niveau de sa carrure, pareil, il était plutôt fin, mais il avait des muscles et ne ressemblait pas à une baguette, contrairement à maintenant. Assez ironique de se dire qu'il développait des complexes maintenant alors qu'auparavant, il n'en avait aucun, ayant su faire avec de toute manière.

Peut-être avait-il enfin de compte besoin d'entendre de la bouche de son petit-ami que tout allait bien et confronter ses craintes. Alors, ayant disparu pour réfléchir lors de la pause déjeuner, il s'en allait chercher Kagami avant que les cours ne reprennent, espérant l'inviter pour le week-end. Il le trouva sur le toit du lycée, seul. Le rouge dévorait son énorme sandwich qui attirait tant les foules à Seirin et son regard s'agrandit en le voyant. Ils se retrouvaient toujours là pour déjeuner habituellement, les autres venant parfois avec eux.

« T'étais où, Tetsuya ?

—J'avais besoin d'être un peu tranquille. »

Kagami fronça les sourcils.

« Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? T'as l'air bizarre en ce moment. »

Touché que Kagami s'en soit aperçu, Kuroko secoua la tête, mentant un peu, et proposa finalement, s'asseyant dos au grillage qui clôturait l'espace, à côté de son petit-ami.

« On pourrait se voir ce week-end, Taïga-kun ?

—Bien sûr, t'as qu'à venir chez moi. »

Kuroko acquiesça alors. Kagami lui demanda ensuite s'il avait mangé, lui proposant son sandwich et l'interrogeant sur le contenu de son bento –il trouvait qu'il ne mangeait vraiment pas assez, et maintenant qu'ils faisaient presque la même taille, il l'encourageait à manger au moins autant que lui. Ce que Kuroko ne pourrait jamais faire. Ils avaient discuté ensuite, de basket et d'autres choses, Kuroko se réjouissant de l'échange léger qui l'apaisait. Il avait hâte du week-end, et il espérait qu'il se rendrait compte que ses insécurités n'avaient pas de raison d'être. Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils retournèrent en classe, allèrent ensuite à l'entraînement. Tout se passa comme d'habitude, Kuroko essayant au mieux de s'ajuster à son nouveau gabarit et de performer ses techniques habituelles en dépit de ce qui le gênait. Il le sentait, il était proche d'y arriver, mais il lui faudrait encore du temps. Les résultats de l'InterHigh leur étaient parvenus, ils avaient été qualifiés, devant se maintenir au top pour la prochaine Winter Cup.

Les heures d'entraînements qu'il perdait à se remettre à niveau se voyaient soustraites à celles qui lui resteraient pour devenir meilleur…

C'était indéniablement frustrant, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Au moins, Kagami progressait de jour en jour, ce qui compenserait dans leur duo. Quand bien même Kuroko n'aimait pas le fait que leur réussite dépende entièrement de son petit-ami, l'expérience leur avait montré qu'il fallait qu'ils soient tous deux capables individuellement, c'était au moins une garantie comme une autre de succès au cas où il ne serait pas parfaitement au point. Déterminé, Kuroko se promettait néanmoins qu'il le serait, quitte à s'entraîner un peu plus durement que ce qu'il fallait – Kuroko savait que trop forcer n'aiderait pas et risquerait d'avoir des conséquences néfastes, mais tant que ça restait quelque chose de gérable, il n'en mourrait pas. Il fallait d'abord qu'il rattrape les autres, comme si tout était à refaire.

Kuroko s'en mêlerait sûrement encore les pinceaux pendant un petit bout de temps, mais il était courageux, alors il se battrait.

Le week-end arrivé, il faisait toujours chaud. Le début du mois de septembre était aussi insupportable que le mois d'août. La chaleur faisait transpirer, fatiguait les muscles en cas d'activité, leur faisant brûler – littéralement – les calories, excepté que Kuroko devait en gagner. Le joueur fantôme était dépité, mais au milieu de ses petits soucis, il était enfin heureux de passer une soirée seul à seul avec Kagami. Ils regarderaient un match de basket à la télévision, ou un des films américains que Kagami aimait lui faire découvrir, Kuroko appréciant l'immersion culturelle, retrouveraient surtout une intimité de couple.

Après les cours, Kuroko était passé chez lui prendre quelques affaires, et il avait rejoint Kagami à son appartement. Le rouge lui avait ouvert, ils étaient partis s'installer sur son canapé, Kuroko ayant préalablement posé son sac dans la chambre du plus grand, avec une boisson fraîche. Kuroko avait essayé de convaincre son petit-ami de faire leurs devoirs maintenant afin d'être tranquille après l'entraînement du lendemain pour retourner jouer au basket sur le terrain dehors – ils avaient convenu qu'il ne repartirait que le dimanche matin. Bien entendu, le débat s'était éternisé sur le refus du dunkeur qui préférait, quant à lui, le faire au dernier moment parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui le distrairait de l'occupation de travailler. Kuroko était parfois désespéré de sa tendance à la fainéantise, mais son discours l'avait un peu amusé, il devait l'admettre.

Zappant, Kagami était tombé sur la rediffusion d'un match, et comme Kuroko avait vite été intéressé, ils n'avaient pas plus argué. Ils s'étaient mis à discuter de l'action, s'écartant parfois pour parler d'autres choses, et finalement, Kuroko avait fait glisser son corps près de celui de Kagami. Se laissant un peu tomber, il avait fait en sorte que sa tête se pose sur l'épaule du dunkeur, comme si de rien était. Kagami n'avait pas bronché, après tout, Kuroko faisait souvent ce genre de choses, avant. Sa tête avait répondue, se collant à la sienne. C'était le contact le plus long qu'ils avaient eu en l'espace de trois semaines, si on omettait quelques baisers, et Kuroko se rendait compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Il sourit. Sa main parcourut le cours chemin pour attraper celle de Kagami, qui reposait sur son genou.

Un peu hésitant, il lâcha :

« Taïga-kun…Est-ce que mon apparence te plait encore ? »

Kagami s'écarta, ruinant leur position, les sourcils froncés et l'incompréhension même s'affichant sur ses traits.

« Ben évidemment que oui, sois pas débile. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

—Tu sembles distant et renfrogné, depuis que les cours ont repris. »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Kuroko heureux d'exprimer finalement son insécurité. Kagami eut un soupir.

« Alors c'est ça que t'avais…

—Entre autre. »

Par-là, Kuroko avouait à demi-mots qu'il y avait plus, mais ils en parleraient plus tard. Le plus grand appuya sur l'interrupteur de la télécommande, l'écran de télé devenant noir.

« Écoute, si t'avais pris quelques centimètres de plus t'aurais été plus grand que moi…ça me choque un peu, c'est normal, faut le temps que je m'habitue.

—Oui.

—Viens par là. »

Kagami ouvrit les bras et Kuroko s'y glissa. Leurs chaleurs se mêlèrent agréablement, s'ajoutant à celle ressentie dans l'atmosphère. Kagami se plaignit que comme celui de juillet et d'août, le soleil de septembre était un cagnard d'enfer, Kuroko corrigeant qu'il était un énergumène excité, Kagami reportant le jeu en le nommant plus généralement 'salopard'. Ils s'allongèrent pourtant sans changer leur position, le ventre de Kuroko collé à celui de Kagami alors qu'il était au-dessus de lui, entre ses bras. Puis, attrapant les fesses de Kuroko à pleine main, Kagami pencha sa tête de manière à chuchoter à l'oreille du corps qui venait de sursauter durement contre le sien :

« Ton physique me gêne pas du tout. T'es _grave_ bandant.

—J'aime quand Taïga-kun est comme ça. »

Puisque Kuroko ne s'en offusquait pas, Kagami saisit l'occasion de les entraîner dans une séance d'exercice qui, à coup sûr, ne manquerait pas de les ravir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la chambre du petit appartement était animée par des bruits mouillés de salive et des gémissements lascifs. Kuroko et Kagami s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, souffles courts et joues roses, torses transpirants, ayant bien profité de rattraper le temps perdu pour ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait pendant un bon moment. Des soupirs rieurs, légers, ponctuaient leurs embrassades.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de vérifier les changements de chaque part de mon corps.

—T'étais pas obligé de me plaquer sur le lit comme un sauvage.

—Je n'en avais simplement pas fini avec toi. Tu as bien aimé ce qui s'est produit ensuite, si je ne me trompe pas ?

—En tout cas, c'pas ton caractère qui a pas changé, Tetsuya, j'ai pas de souci à me faire là-dessus.

—Je dois m'en vexer ?

—Peut-être. »

Ils se lorgnèrent, des lueurs taquines aux coins des yeux. Puis, front contre front, nez contre nez, finirent par bouger leurs têtes sous un angle idéal au baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Leurs yeux mi-clos et leurs joues rosies par l'amusement leur firent adopter l'expression de torpeur caractéristique de la complicité d'un couple.

Ce que Kagami appréciait de la grandeur de Kuroko, c'est qu'elle leur facilitait la tâche pour les baisers. Quand bien même il trouvait mignon de devoir se pencher pour attraper les lèvres de son petit-ami, il le reconnaissait, quand les contacts s'approfondissaient, tout aussi bien que pour les rapports intimes où leurs lèvres se cherchaient fiévreusement, ça faisait peut-être un peu moins mal au dos. L'image attendrissante se sacrifiait au profit du confort pratique, et ce n'était ni une bonne ni une mauvaise chose. _C'était_ , tout simplement.

Puis, avec vingt centimètres en plus ou en moins, Kuroko était son petit-ami. Il ne l'aimait pas pour sa taille. Il parvenait cependant à comprendre que son ombre puisse être perturbé à cause de ça, surtout que Kagami savait qu'il n'était pas toujours très fin, mais il espérait bien avoir prouvé à Kuroko que son désir pour lui était toujours bien vivant.

* * *

Genoux fléchis, yeux vifs, Kuroko guettait la balle. L'équipe de Seirin était divisée en deux pour un entraînement, et son équipe se trouvait constituée des autres deuxièmes années. Ils jouaient contre les deux premières années, Nakamura et Itô, plus trois des troisièmes années, Koganei, Izuki, et Hyuuga. Riko ayant fait ainsi pour qu'il n'y ait pas un trop grand écart de niveau et que les nouveaux aient une chance contre eux, étant donné que certains des deuxièmes années n'étaient pas des joueurs réguliers l'année passée. Kuroko se concentrait, réflexes au top de leur acuité. Il avait travaillé comme un fou pour les remettre en marche lors des dernières semaines. Ses dernières pesées révélaient qu'il commençait à prendre du poids, à peine, mais il allait bientôt atteindre un chiffre correct pour sa taille et pour un sportif.

Les actions se déroulaient comme au ralenti. Le panneau d'affichage du temps restant avant la fin du premier quart-temps. Les joueurs qui courraient sur le terrain, les semelles qui crissaient, l'œil observateur de Riko derrière la ligne du terrain.

Le ballon qui passait de main en main, dans sa direction.

Cette fois-ci, il arriverait à la faire, sa passe. Il _fallait_ qu'il y parvienne.

L'un des premières années dribbla à ses côtés, Kuroko s'avança pour défendre, pas ce qu'il faisait d'habitude en tant que joueur fantôme, mais étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer comme avant, il essayait d'être utile sur le terrain, l'autre sursautant en le voyant brusquement devant lui, comme s'il faisait l'effet d'être infranchissable. C'était sûrement le cas. Depuis sa poussée de croissance, il paraissait plus intimidant et c'était nouveau pour lui. Effrayer par sa présence, il en était habitué, mais pas d'être imposant dans la foulée. Cela n'amoindrissait pas ses réflexes pour autant. D'un coup de main habile, il déroba la balle, effectua un dribble pour s'éloigner, et balle en main, l'envoyant en direction de Furihata, prêt à recevoir, dans une passe classique.

Ce n'était pas encore le moment, mais à la première balle perdue ou filante, ce serait à lui de prendre les choses en main.

Tout se passa vite. Furihata perdit la balle, et Kuroko réagit avant que Hyuuga ne puisse la prendre. Sa paume fut puissance, elle épousa le ballon avant de le rejeter en une simulation d'un divorce violent. Le ballon fusa en direction de Kagami. Le dunkeur l'attrapa, courut, dribblant, passant Izuki et Koganei qui essayèrent de le bloquer en vain par sa force de brute, et marqua. Un dunk. Ils étaient les premiers à mettre un panier durant ce match d'entraînement. Comme ils disputaient ce match entre personnes de la même équipe, il n'y eut aucune étrangeté à ce que tous poussent la même exclamation de joie en regardant Kuroko, créant un temps mort dans le jeu.

Il l'avait finalement fait. La tension s'évacuait de ses épaules, Kuroko réalisa combien il avait été nerveux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de sourire, béat, heureux d'avoir exécuté son mouvement sans s'écrouler, sans temps de réaction différé dû à ses muscles qui rechignaient. Tout marchait comme avant. Une grande claque dans le dos le fit presque partir embrasser le sol, freinant un peu l'explosion de joie interne qui le frappait.

« J'étais sûr que tu pourrais le faire, Tetsuya. T'es le meilleur. »

Kuroko en aurait presque souri sous le plaisir d'entendre un compliment si direct de sa lumière. Il se contenta de planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux rouges de Kagami.

« Merci, Taïga-kun. Faisons de notre mieux pour ce match.

—Ouais ! »

Ils avaient fait se cogner leur poings l'un contre l'autre, l'enthousiasme les prenant aux tripes. Le match avait repris, devenant serré, et chacun jouait au maximum de ses capacités. Les premières années et ceux qui n'étaient pas très habitués à jouer commettaient quelques fautes, mais Riko les sermonnait allégrement et ça finissait par rentrer. Finalement, l'équipe de Kuroko et Kagami avait gagné ce match d'entraînement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le bleu se reposait sur ses lauriers. C'était plus de la chance, qui était avec lui aujourd'hui, qu'autre chose.

Kuroko était quand même fier. Il lui avait fallu un mois pour s'adapter aux changements de son corps et se remettre à jouer comme il le faisait toujours. Ça pouvait sembler beaucoup pour un joueur qui pratiquait énormément et était même régulier lors des matchs, mais sachant que ce même joueur était passé d'un mètre soixante-huit à un mètre quatre-vingt-huit en un mois, qu'il avait été relativement amaigri, c'était une évolution naturelle. La période laborieuse était derrière lui et il trouverait forcément de quoi étoffer ses capacités, pour les adapter avec sa taille. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourait à cette pensée. Il allait pouvoir s'améliorer, et être un tout nouveau genre d'ombre. Même avec sa taille, Kuroko ne se considérait pas autrement. Il était et resterait l'ombre de Kagami.

Le rouge et lui avaient pris leur temps aux vestiaires, une fois l'entraînement et le bilan du Coach terminés. Attendant patiemment que tous les autres soient partis pour s'embrasser éperdument contre un casier, les mains courant sur les hanches et dans les cheveux, les langues dansant ensemble et l'air en perdition. C'était un moyen comme un autre de célébrer leur victoire, et Kuroko en était joyeux. Quelque part, il regrettait toujours le fait qu'il ait grandi, parce que si sa taille lui avait mis des barrières, il les avait dépassées et y était habitué, mais il s'y ferait.

Avec une _Ignite Pass_ digne de ce nom, le joueur fantôme de Seirin faisait son grand retour.

* * *

 **Vous aurez noté le petit jeu de mot de la fin :').**

 **Kuroko a pas mal pataugé mais il a l'opportunité de devenir meilleur, vous verrez dans le dernier chapitre comment il va l'utiliser !**

 **L'histoire est cette fois-ci terminée dans mes dossiers, donc le prochain ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à arriver comme il a juste besoin d'être retravaillé !**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas si vous avez un commentaire quelconque, ça rendra une auteure heureuse !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire :D ! J'ai encore pris mon temps parce que je voulais le retravailler correctement, puis comme je suis rentrée en fac, j'ai pas mal de boulot, et malheureusement ça passe tellement vite que je n'ai pas vu passer le dernier mois :'). Je suis satisfaite de ce texte donc j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira :D !**

 **Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

Lors du nouveau rendez-vous entre Kuroko et la Génération Miracle, Kagami crut s'évanouir sous la crise de rire. Venu évidemment accompagner son petit-ami, il avait pu voir le regard d'Aomine devenir gigantesque, comme il n'avait pas vu Kuroko depuis un moment, alors qu'il s'étouffait littéralement avec sa propre salive. Après que sa gorge ait produit des sons dignes d'un canard étranglé, la voix bourrue du bleuté avait tremblé :

« …Tetsu ? Sérieux, c'est toi, Tetsu ?! »

Momoi n'était pas mieux, répétant des « Tetsu-kun » hachés et incertains. Kise n'avait pas pu cacher sa surprise en s'écriant « Mon dieu, Kurokocchi, oh mon dieu ! », Midorima n'arrêtait pas de remonter ses lunettes, Murasakibara s'était mordu le doigt en mordant sa chip. Seul Akashi était resté relativement neutre, mais Kagami avait bien vu qu'il avait lui aussi regardé à deux fois l'apparence de Kuroko. Tout comme les joueurs de la génération miracle, sauf leur capitaine, Kuroko faisait dorénavant partie des géants du japon. Le grand rouge ne s'avançait pas trop, mais il aurait juré que le détachement d'Akashi était en réalité une face ronchonne. A présent, c'était lui le plus petit, et Kuroko, qui était pour ainsi dire son plus dangereux rival étant donné qu'il avait déjoué son Emperor-Eye, avait pris une sacrée avance sur lui. Le petit rouge avait épié les mouvements du joueur fantôme avec attention, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu as bien grandi, Tetsuya.

—Il semblerait que ma croissance se soit en effet accélérée, Akashi-kun. »

Toute personne étrangère à leur petit groupe aurait pris cette réplique comme une provocation, mais connaissant son ombre, Kagami ne savait pas tellement si c'était le cas. Kuroko avait le don d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie avec une innocence vicieuse. En parlant de lui, les deux termes opposés pouvaient curieusement être mitoyens. Akashi fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au Maji Burger, où ils avaient prévu de déjeuner tout en parlant. Une fois la commande passée, la serveuse faisant une tête de six pieds de long en voyant la quantité commandée par Aomine et Kagami à eux seuls, trouver une table pour huit ne fut pas facile, mais ils réussirent en prenant un grand coin banquette en U qui sauraient les accueillir, même s'ils seraient serrés, autour d'une table auquel se rajoutait deux autres chaises. Les deux grands idiots impulsifs de la bande râlaient contre Kuroko et sa tendance à ne commander qu'un milkshake (ils l'avaient forcé à ajouter un hamburger à sa commande) maintenant qu'il faisait presque leur taille.

Au moment de s'assoir, plateau en main, Kuroko avait manqué de trébucher et Kagami l'avait retenu de justesse, lui et son sac qui avait failli s'enfuir dans la foulée. Aomine avait rigolé d'un « fais gaffe à ton équilibre, Tetsu ! », Kuroko lui-même avait laissé échapper un petit son amusé, tout en remerciant Kagami. Ce dernier lui avait simplement caressé le dos sur un 'pas de problème, j'commence à avoir l'habitude de te rattraper'. Cette fois, Aomine avait enfoncé deux doigts dans sa bouche en faisant mine de vomir.

« Putain mais t'es un vrai canard avec lui, sans déconner ! »

La génération miracle étant les plus proches amis de Kuroko, ils avaient été les premiers au courant pour leur relation. Si Midorima et Aomine avaient eu du mal à comprendre leur choix au début, Momoi avait un peu souffert pour son amour à sens unique, chacun le respectait et ne souhaitait que leur bonheur. Ils étaient assis, répartis de façon suivante : Kagami au bout de la banquette du côté gauche et Kuroko à ses côtés, Aomine et Momoi du côté droit, Murasakibara et Kise au centre, pour finir par Akashi, placé du côté de Kagami, et Midorima, du côté d'Aomine, sur les chaises. Murasakibara avait commencé à manger, et tous voyaient qu'Aomine cherchait à asticoter le rouge. Dieu savait que ça marchait toujours. Kagami faisait de son mieux pour se contenir pour Kuroko, et parce qu'il s'était amélioré dans son statut de gros bras écervelé, mais quand Aomine le chauffait et visait là où ça piquait, soit sa fierté, son contrôle s'amoindrissait logiquement.

« Ta gueule, Ahomine.

—Couin, couin, couin. »

Et comme Kagami leva violemment la main en un grand geste, Akashi ne dut qu'à ses super-réflexes celui de se reculer pour éviter la gifle improvisée qui l'aurait atteint de plein fouet s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Son regard menaça réellement de se transformer, aussi, les deux grands idiots ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir une expression interdite et pétrifiée devant le spectacle, il fallait l'admettre, terrifiant. Les bruits d'emballage s'additionnèrent tandis que les adolescents commençaient à manger en silence. A défaut d'avoir jeté le froid, le vairon l'incarnait, digne de l'Iceberg coupable du naufrage du Titanic. Quand il fut sûr qu'Aomine et Kagami ne risqueraient pas de se chercher des poux, il fondit un peu, et commença à poser des questions à Kuroko. Le bleu raconta son périple, chacun donnant de l'interrogation, Midorima lui demandant s'il avait été voir un spécialiste pour expliquer sa soudaine prise de taille, Murasakibara s'inquiétant que 'Kuro-chin' finisse par devenir plus grand que lui, Kise boudant sérieusement à l'idée, Aomine sur le cul, et Akashi attentif à ses moindres réponses.

Sachant que pour le spécialiste, Kuroko avait pris un rendez-vous avec ses parents pour le mois suivant. C'était en effet assez surprenant pour qu'ils passent par un médecin. Grandir autant, si vite, en un mois…ça paraissait impossible, et pourtant, il l'avait fait !

Au moment où Kuroko évoqua les difficultés à jouer qu'il avait résolue, un débat prit place autour de l'assemblée. Aomine jugeait que les entraînements n'étaient pas assez bien pour le remettre d'aplomb, seul un match, avec de vrais adversaires, en serait capable. Momoi pensait quant à elle qu'il était trop tôt, Tetsu-kun venait à peine de se remettre à niveau. Midorima penchait en sa faveur. Murasakibara piochait des frites çà et là, semblant absorbé par tout autre chose. Kise, quant à lui, considérait les deux solutions avec leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients, mais était plutôt d'accord avec le fait qu'un match n'aurait pas fait de mal à Kuroko, ça aurait été l'occasion de s'amuser et d'exploiter son nouveau potentiel. Kagami était plutôt d'accord avec Momoi, même s'il ne paraissait pas très assuré d'en décider à la place de son petit-ami.

Akashi et Kuroko étaient restés silencieux, écoutant les autres argumenter tout en mangeant tranquillement. Le petit rouge prit enfin la parole.

« Je suis d'accord avec Daïki et Ryôta. Tetsuya gagnerait à tester ses capacités lors d'un match amical avant la Winter Cup. Il aurait de quoi comprendre ses faiblesses, trouver comment les compenser, et vérifier que sa remise à niveau est complète. »

Les yeux se tournèrent alors vers le principal concerné.

« Un match ne me dérangerait pas mais il n'y en a pas de prévu jusqu'à la Winter Cup, et on a pas le droit de jouer hors compétition. »

Kise eut un grand sourire, se rehaussant pour attraper Kuroko par l'épaule et le baisser à sa hauteur :

« Ah, ce que t'es grand, Kurokocchi ! » minauda-t-il. Il soupira et se reprit : « C'est tout vu, Seirin n'a qu'à faire un match amical contre l'une de nos équipes. Si c'est secret, ce ne sera pas un problème. C'est une circonstance exceptionnelle ! »

Kagami sourit, enthousiasmé par l'idée.

« Ça pourrait être pas mal, oui, mais faudrait qu'on en parle aux autres. T'en dis quoi, Kuroko ?

—Je relève le défi, bien sûr. »

L'ombre et la lumière se sourirent. Kagami mordit une grosse bouchée de son dixième hamburger.

« Okay alors le problème se pose, on arrangerait ça avec qui ? »

Akashi se tourna vers Kuroko.

« Rakuzan est loin, mais je pense qu'on serait partant si tu veux bien, Tetsuya. »

Aomine répondit à sa place.

« Nan, t'dérange pas, Akashi, qu'il me choisisse moi, je veux coller la pâtée au Bakagami ! »

Kagami grogna.

« Ta gueule, Aho… »

Midorima posa son porte clé chance au coin de son plateau et attrapa sa boisson fraîche.

« Vos foutaises m'exaspèrent. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, ce sera sans moi.

—Comme tu veux, Midorima-kun. »

Kise, toujours scotché à Kuroko, ricana.

« Kurokocchi va me choisir, je serais indulgent !

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'indulgence et je vais laisser Kagami-kun choisir. »

Kuroko se dégageait de l'emprise d'un Kise boudeur alors qu'Aomine soupirait.

« Oh, Tetsu, c'est vache ça ! »

Le bleu l'ignora et se tourna vers le grand violet qui avait à moitié terminé les frites de Kise. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et émit une protestation indignée.

« Murasakibara-kun, tu es intéressé ?

—Ha, c'est chiant, moi je comptais m'entrainer avec Muro-chin. »

Kagami venait de terminer son hamburger et s'attaquait à son coca.

« Ça en fait deux de moins. T'façon, je choisis Aomine. On a un compte à régler. »

Ils se fusillèrent instantanément du regard, Momoi essayant de tempérer son ami d'enfance. Pendant ce temps, Akashi s'adressait à Kuroko.

« Tu n'es pas trop anxieux, Tetsuya ?

—Je le suis peut-être maintenant, mais je sais que je me reprendrai.

—Oh, je crois en toi. »

Entendre ces mots de son ancien capitaine mit du baume au cœur à Kuroko. Il le savait, en s'entrainant plus dur, il allait forcément s'aguerrir, prendrait l'habitude de son désormais grand corps, et tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Utiliser les nouvelles capacités de Kuroko était tout un problème.

Il avait toujours ses passes et son manque de présence évident, mais maintenant qu'il était grand, il faisait l'effet d'un mur brutal qui sortait de nulle part, bloquant les opposants. Cet avantage possédait néanmoins un inconvénient. Une fois qu'on l'avait repéré, quand bien même on le perdait des yeux, il était plus facilement détectable. Un joueur à l'œil affuté se ferait moins facilement trompé. Izuki et son œil de l'aigle en témoignaient, Kuroko arrivait moins facilement à utiliser la misdirection contre lui dans les matchs d'entraînement. Dans le cas de joueurs comme Takao avec son œil du faucon et Akashi avec son Emperor-Eye, le bleu devait encore travailler pour effacer sa présence en conséquence avec sa grandeur. Puis il y avait aussi l'énergie que ses tours de passe-passe lui prenaient.

Il avait augmenté son endurance, mais comme il avait dû tout réapprendre, il savait qu'il n'était toujours pas totalement au point. Ça l'inquiétait, même s'il restait, au vu de ses récents progrès, optimiste.

En prévision du match contre Touou, Riko et l'équipe s'étaient réunis pour décider de qui allait jouer et voir la position de Kuroko lors du match. Izuki étant de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il allait de son petit commentaire humoristique pour faire des suggestions.

« On a qu'à le mettre aléatoirement sur le terrain et le faire surgir devant Kagami, il va le faire flipper et il courra plus vite pour ses dribbles et ses dunks. »

Le désigné avait froncé les sourcils pendant que tous les autres poussaient des soupirs excédés. Dans le genre idiot lourd-dingue, Izuki pouvait être fort.

« Je vois Kuroko, j'te ferais dire.

—T'es habitué mais il te surprend quand même parfois.

—C'est vrai, Kagami-kun, ne te surestime pas. »

Le rouge s'était tourné vers le bleu, dont le regard le transperçait littéralement.

« Tu t'y mets aussi ?! »

Izuki s'éclaircit la gorge, adoptant la mine trompeuse d'apporter sa lumière à toute l'équipe.

« Non, vraiment, avec ça, si on le fait agir, on peut sérieusement faire peur aux adversaires. C'est comme un jumpscare ambulant, maintenant qu'il est plus impressionnant. Pendant qu'ils agoniseront dans leur terreur, on va se frayer un rapide chemin vers le panier, et nous domineront le monde ! »

Comme il partait loin, une aura démoniaque se formait presque autour de lui, Hyuuga posa une main sur son épaule, s'enfonça l'autre dans le visage, tout en murmurant, honteux de son ami et coéquipier.

« Izuki…Ta gueule.

—Mon humour est incompris. Mais,» il leva les mains en l'air en réponse aux regards assassins clairement exaspérés de ses interventions, « _vraiment_ sérieusement cette fois-ci, c'est vrai que c'est un atout qu'il soit intimidant et il faut l'utiliser. »

Riko avait hoché la tête, acquiesçant à ce fait. Mettre Kuroko en position offensive pour commencer ne lui semblait pas trop mal…Il fallait simplement travailler encore ses réflexes en dribbles, mais ça serait possible. Elle sourit, fière de son idée.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait entamer une stratégie basique : Les couloirs. C'est enfantin, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, mais ça peut marcher. On va y placer Kuroko, le faire utiliser sa misdirection pour attraper la balle, sauf qu'au lieu de la passer directement, il devra dribbler pour la faire remonter jusqu'à quelqu'un proche du panier. »

Hyuuga parut y réfléchir et secoua la tête.

« On va vite se faire griller.

—Et je ne suis pas très bon en dribble, Aida-san.

—On se fera griller. Forcément. Mais nous n'utiliserons pas cette stratégie à chaque fois, nous avons d'autres atouts. On essayera de faire fonctionner la misdirection de Kuroko de manière habituelle, on utilisera ceci en dernier recourt. »

À son visage dépité, ça se voyait que Kuroko n'était pas très confiant en cette stratégie.

« Je…

—Tu t'en sortiras, Kuroko-kun. Il faudra que tu sois rapide, mais quelqu'un sera près de toi. »

Riko l'avait coupé. Kuroko passa en revue les visages bienveillants de ses coéquipiers, heureux de leur confiance, quand bien même il devait admettre être anxieux à l'idée d'un futur match. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à gérer les changements radicaux autour de lui. Il était tout à fait disposé à faire de son mieux, et déterminé pour y arriver, simplement – _Oh._ Il partit brusquement en avant, yeux vaguement écarquillés sous la surprise. Une violente tape au milieu de l'omoplate l'avait propulsé. Le bleu se retourna, rencontrant le sourire d'imbécile heureux de son petit-ami.

« Ouais, je serais là. »

Kuroko fut réjoui d'avoir assez de retenu pour ne pas rougir et prendre la même expression niaiseuse. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

* * *

« C'est à toi, Kuroko-kun. »

Le bleu sentit un frisson le saisir depuis le bas de l'échine.

Depuis le banc, il observait Kagami et Aomine rivaliser à coups de dunks et de Lay-Up, de dribbles enflammés, de contres, de rebonds et d'une course sans merci d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Ils passaient à leurs équipiers pour faire avancer le jeu, mais le ballon revenait vite entre leurs mains et ça devenait une bataille personnelle. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de marquer tour à tour, de sorte que l'écart était serré. D'autres joueurs de Touou et de Seirin faisaient bien augmenter cet écart, mais étant donné que les deux fauves dominaient clairement le jeu, ils restaient à un score quasi égalitaire. Aomine avait trouvé un grand adversaire en Kagami, et il comptait donner son maximum contre lui. Le passeur était, quant à lui, prêt à apporter toute sa force à sa lumière lors de ce match.

Pour Kuroko aussi, c'était une bataille toute griffe sorties. Il y avait là quelque chose d'intense qui se mêlait et s'enlaçait à son cœur, de même que de la nervosité certaine. Il retrouvait les émotions de son premier match, la peur, la sensation de ne pas être prêt, d'être poussé en avant malgré lui par les secondes qui s'écoulaient et les actions qu'elles allaient bientôt l'amener à faire. Une certaine excitation muée de curiosité de savoir ce qui allait se passer, s'ils allaient réussir, s'ils allaient gagner. Ce match était amical mais il n'en restait pas moins une épreuve importante. C'était comme s'il mettait sa validité sur une grille d'évaluation et s'il osait se planter, la note serait aussi sévère que la douleur de l'échec.

Kuroko était courageux par nature, il ne fuyait pas, ne reculait pas, c'était sa marque. Le sixième homme de la génération miracle, le fantôme farceur de Seirin, l'ombre de Kagami Taïga, il était beaucoup de chose, mais pas un lâche.

Poings serrés en une posture combative, il s'élança donc sur le terrain.

Son obscurité n'était là que pour ternir les faisceaux de lumière opposés qu'étaient Kagami et Aomine. Elle allait se joindre à Kagami, renforcer sa luminosité en absorbant sa faible part d'obscurité, pour se rendre plus fort, et le rendre plus fort, afin qu'ils écrasent ensemble la radiance du bleuté. Kuroko avait confiance en Kagami, et il avait assez de volonté pour compenser la confiance en lui-même qui n'était pas entière.

Les minutes coururent plus qu'elles ne passèrent, chacune portant une intensité nouvelle, la flamme du désir de la gagne et l'exaltation du jeu. Appuyées par le martellement du ballon contre le parquet qui créait une musique envoûtante qui faisait de chaque joueur son esclave.

Kuroko s'épuisa physiquement et mentalement à chaque essai.

Il y avait eu quelques ratés, à cause de ses muscles qui protestaient à se déchainer dans la rotation, d'un timing à peine trop lent, quelques interceptions malencontreuses et quelques chutes. Il y avait aussi eu des réussites. Kuroko avait pu essayer la stratégie de dribble puis de passes, Kagami leur ayant volé un point éhonté. Il réitérait ses tentatives de défendre puis d'attaquer rapidement, utilisant la misdirection à la manière du vanishing drive pour s'emparer du ballon, ainsi diriger le jeu.

Kuroko restait un illusionniste, même s'il lui fallait du temps pour se faire entièrement à son nouvel état, il n'était jamais à cours de tactiques pour subsister dans le monde du basketball. Il avait toujours des capacités à la manière d'Akashi qui lui permettaient de prévoir les mouvements d'un joueur, et c'était quelque chose qui marchait toujours avec la même efficacité.

Avancer ainsi était peut-être un peu difficile, d'autant que son jeu de bras et de jambes était maladroit, mais il avait réussi à compenser son timing par ses disparitions aux angles morts de la vision de ses adversaires. Bien sûr, il s'était fait contré par Aomine, et même si Kagami avait poursuivi le ballon –il s'était même éclaté la figure par terre, il leur avait échappé.

Un match avec Touou était si rapide, presque sanguinaire, qu'il ne laissait nulle place à l'erreur.

Et malgré cela, malgré tous ses efforts, ils avaient perdu.

Kuroko en était encore à se réinventer, il devait synchroniser ses techniques au jeu d'équipe, et se synchroniser en lui-même, alors que Touou n'avait subi aucun changement majeur et possédaient un Aomine au top de sa forme pour mener la danse. Kagami s'était bien battu, étant donné qu'il était capable de jouer sans ombre même si l'aide de Kuroko et son duo avec lui étaient son arme principale, mais le contexte faisait que son propre jeu en avait été altéré aussi.

Ils devaient encore travailler, encore devenir meilleur.

Ce qui restait comme avant, c'était que Kuroko restait invisible.

Plus facilement détectable et imposant, mais une ombre. Il allait être plus offensif, pas seulement un renfort, mais il resterait quand même dans l'obscurité. Sa désormais grande taille et sa transparence conjuguées feraient de lui une ombre vive et plus _noire que le noir_.

Aomine avait paru effrayé par son changement. Il lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'il se serait trouvé, il serait redoutable. Kagami avait appuyé son affirmation.

Seirin n'avait donc pas été démoralisé par la défaite.

Bien sûr, elle faisait mal, bien sûr, elle signifiait aussi qu'en plus de Kuroko, tous allaient devoir sérieusement se bouger. Mais c'était de bonne guerre, le combat avait été long et ne les avait pas épuisés pour rien. Quand Kagami avait déclaré qu'il démolirait Aomine la prochaine fois, celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il l'espérait, et Kuroko savait que c'était vrai, dans le fond.

Match terminé, Kuroko avait été invité chez Kagami, et pendant que celui-ci prenait sa douche, il était venu regarder la ville par-delà le balcon. La douceur du soir caressait son corps au travers de ses vêtements. Il faisait bon, mais il portait quand même un pull et une écharpe. Il réfléchissait aux derniers mois quand il sentit un baiser au creux de sa nuque.

Sursautant, Kuroko découvrit le visage de son amant, des gouttelettes mouillées cascadant sur son torse, au travers de son polo de nuit et du jogging qui lui servait de pyjama. Tenue qui contrastait totalement avec la sienne. On aurait dit que Kuroko vivait en hiver et Kagami à un chaud début d'automne. En réalité, ils se situaient précisément au milieu de l'automne, et l'hiver s'installait. Kuroko plissa les yeux.

« Tu vas t'enrhumer si tu sors comme ça le soir, Taïga-kun.

—J'ai chaud, je m'en branle. A quoi tu penses ? »

Les mains de Kuroko pendaient de l'autre côté de la barrière, les extrémités de ses coudes au-dessus de la barre ovale. Il sut que ce n'était pas la peine de débattre, ni d'esquiver. Kagami se plaça dans la même position, à ses côtés.

« Simplement que j'avais eu peur que ce qu'Akashi-kun avait dit pendant le match de la Winter Cup se réalise maintenant, que je ne puisse plus être une ombre comme je suis plus grand. »

Kagami fixa la nuit, un rictus aux lèvres.

« J'crois que c'est en toi et pas dû à ta taille ou quoique ce soit d'autre, Tetsuya.

—Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte. J'aurais été curieux de voir ce que ça faisait d'être remarqué, mais étant donné que je suis habitué à vivre comme ça, ça ne me gêne pas de ne pas l'être. »

Kagami eut un soupir amusé. Il entoura le torse de Kuroko et glissa sa tête dans le cou fin.

« Je te remarque, moi. Tu es une lumière pour moi et tu l'as toujours été. »

Les joues du rouge cramèrent littéralement quand le rire de Kuroko retentit à ses oreilles, son léger et tellement rare.

« Je ne disais pas ça pour dire que j'étais triste, c'était un simple constat, mais tu es gentil de me dire ça. C'est niais, mais c'est gentil.

—T'es celui qu'a débarqué avec ta métaphore d'ombre et lumière, alors ta gueule.

—Tu as raison, mais c'est ton 'tu l'as toujours été' qui sonne un peu idiot.

—Tu me soûles. Je te dirai rien la prochaine fois, tu pourras aller te faire foutre. »

Kuroko rit encore. Kagami bougonnait mais ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. Ils fondaient dans cette position des plus chaleureuses. Le fait était plus ou moins admis, les gens avaient du mal avec le changement. Pourtant, il s'avérait qu'en force ou encore en faiblesse, il produise des effets qui vaillent la peine d'être constatés.

* * *

 **Que Kuroko perde était prévisible et logique, mais qu'il puisse devenir plus puissant comme il sera l'équivalent d'un joueur normal version ombre ensuite est logique aussi, même si on suppose qu'il va lui falloir encore pas mal d'entraînement. Vu que l'intrigue se centre surtout sur les ressentis des personnages, le fait qu'il soit en phase d'évolution transitoire pour arriver à une renaissance est le propre du texte.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que cette petite histoire vous aura fait passer un bon moment :D !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez pensé, j'en serais très heureuse :) !**

 **J'ai pas trop eu le temps de relire, donc si vous voyez des fautes/coquilles, n'hésitez pas à les pointer !**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi, favorité, ou reviewé et merci à ceux qui le feront à l'avenir !**


End file.
